Reach: the final battle partI
by wildspark5
Summary: its a story about a couple of Spartans fighting for their lives some humor some adventure lots of action/stuff blowing and a some romance for you romance types. anyway enjoy the preview and let me know what to add/change/wirte


Reach: the final battle part I

Introduction

this is just a preview i"m still working on it send me review to tell me what you thing and what i should change/add/do

It was a long and hard battle going on without any side winging an inch. well this just great! said Edan.  
>Things were not going well for the Spartans. Their radio's toast, low food and supplies, helicopters destroyed, and lots of wounded.<br>Man Down! called capt. Mcguyus yelled as he drove to wounded back in his warthog. You guys need to get there and help out!  
>on it Ryan said we'll be there just hold them off for now.<p>

Chapter1: Spartans Squad Alpha

Just one day! One freaking day without the covenant trying to blow or freaking heads off. Edan yelled. Your the one to talk. said Aurthur.  
>I the short time we've gotten to known each other better(since they were friends from the day the met)you have managed to: blow up our car, our mongooses, oh and our ship!<br>All an accident. Accident! You call crashing a ship into a covenant base surrounded by elites, jackals, hunters, and grunts a accident!...  
>...Well!...Yes?...You know what; when this is over I am going to hurt you. Just then an explosion sounded from the battle ahead grunts yelping running away from the moving tanks following- Maria? said aurthur as he looked through his sniper rifle to see that is was her she was in orange and black armor with her customized shotgun firing chasing away the alien forces.<p>

Chapter2: It's Killing Time

Well... she's...uh...Come on guys said a solder. Zeta Squad has those covenant dick heads on the run.  
>Zeta squad why am I not surprised? said ryan. "Well hello to you to ryan" came a voice from a women coming towards them. "Long time no see...Vera". I see your squad needs practice. Our squad is fine!<br>Doesn't look like your squad is holding out. ryan turned to see covenant forces pressing their attack.  
>Come on guys we can do better than this said nathen. Dude they've pinned us down. suddenly<br>a covenant elite that was firing suddenly died they looked to see Aurthur and jack shooting elites  
>one by one the elites were killed. But aurthur had ran out of ammo for his assault rifle so he threw it away while david came and put his hand out waved it around and virtualized a rocket launcher and aimed it at the wraith. blarg blarg blaarrg boom the wraith blew up. okay now we have to plant he bomb to destroy the station. who has the bomb? "I do" said Edan. Edan accidentally started the time on the bomb. Bomb: detonation in 5 minuets. Edan! not my fault someone put this button here. then aurthur snatched the bomb out of Edan's hands and threw it at the tower. it stuck to the tower and aurthur aimed his marksmen sniper rifle at the bomb... KABOOM! chunks of metal and scrap flew everywhere. OK, now is a good time to book-it out of here before this place is swarming with elites.<p>

Chapter3: base

Man I am tired said Edan as squad alpha and zeta walked into the base. If you need me I will be in the Training room said Aurthur. Little did he know Alice was following him as she hid behind a dashboard while watching aurthur work out and then do training courses. when she looked at the score board she saw that his score was 100%. "If you wanted to train with me you could have asked" said Aurthur stopping to drink some water. She gasped she didn't think he knew she was there. well?...she came from her hiding place blushing a little for being caught. Look I don't like you so- if you don't like me then why do you blush every time your near or close to me? interrupted aurthur. Well I...I...I..I just... she fought for the words to use but failed. not knowing what she was doing but not really caring she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss while she pushed him against the wall her arms locked around his neck kissing him until the alarms went off (BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP)signaling that another covenant army was approaching.

** and that's** **all for now page 2 will have chapters: 4,5, and 6 i will try my best to update soon.**

**Okay you guys teachers are giving us a break on Home work cause of spring break coming up hooray!**

**now on with the story.**

Chapter4: Losing Alpha?

Crap looks like their not joking around this time yelled . Where the heck is our backup? Don't worry capt we got this said ryan on the comm. speaker. "It's about time you guys showed up". A ship flew over the battle zone dropping troops and warthogs aruthur got in the turret and started shooting at aliens.


End file.
